


<愛情魔藥>.(中)

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [2]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22212463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】愛情魔藥 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593022
Kudos: 18





	.(中)

你記得，喜歡一個人是什麼感覺嗎？

如果你很喜歡很喜歡一個人，那個人卻總是遙不可及。  
連要怎麼努力，都完全不知道方法。

明明打算只是看著的。  
想著不要在一起也沒關係。

眼看著那人就要被搶走了。  
會不會從此就離開我的世界呢？

如果，如果就在這時候剛好，就那麼剛好得到了一瓶愛情魔藥呢？  
只要混在食物裡送給她，如夢境般的現實就會到來了，你會這麼做嗎？

-

我不知道我為什麼喜歡你。  
大概是從那天從渾拚柳下被裴柱現救了之後吧，就成天魂不守舍的。  
明明那天是怎麼被送回宿舍的也想不起來了，卻好想念那個擁抱。

自己完全昏過去前安穩的待在她的懷裡，依偎在她胸前，像被用心呵護的嬰兒。

想念周圍的香氣，想念溫暖又安心的感覺。

一開始只是想偷偷的觀察她。  
從經過她身旁時會不自覺的讚嘆她的美貌，一直到最近甚至會緊張。

從有好感提升到喜歡，無法自拔的喜歡。  
原本只是種子，卻在不知不覺中只要你的一個眼神，心底的彼岸繁花盛開。

在交誼廳的火爐邊，康瑟琪來回踱步。  
腦海裡浮現的是裴柱現在餐廳對著一起當級長的男同學綻開微笑的畫面，還有周邊同學說著好般配的耳語。

要用嗎？  
太卑鄙了吧，用了的話。

可是不用的話，就永遠也沒有機會…

要用嗎？  
不用嗎？

要用嗎？  
不用嗎？

要用嗎…  
不用嗎…

「用吧。」

「咦？」  
誰的聲音？！  
康瑟琪一臉疑惑的轉過身，只看見陷在沙發裡的孫勝完從羊皮紙後探出頭，一臉了然於心的表情。

「就用吧，這麼難得的機會。」  
孫勝完拿起桌上的珍珠奶茶，大力的吸了一大口。

等等，在霍格華茲哪裡來的珍珠奶茶？

「勝完，你在喝什麼？」  
「啊，沒有沒有，就…咳…」  
孫勝完的臉頰紅了起來，有些慌張的把飲料放到小桌子角落。  
然後又一本正經的把羊皮紙慢慢捲起來。

「就用吧。」  
「這沒什麼，誰都想要這麼做的」

「猶豫的話，會後悔的。」  
「我支持你，瑟琪。」

康瑟琪一瞬間定在那裡，孫勝完的眼神實在太過誠摯和乾淨了，原本還在猶豫的情緒完全安定了下來。  
最後兩個人偷偷溜進廚房做了一個小時的椰子口味鬆餅，最後終於把那一小瓶愛情魔藥加了進去，最後再偷偷的透過同齡的雷文克勞朋友塞到裴柱現的寢室，大功告成。

-

今天的天氣非常好，陽光穿透整齊的窗格，毫不遮掩照亮寬敞的餐廳。  
康瑟琪半瞇眼吃著小圓麵包，裡頭是奶酥內餡的，又香又甜，即使還沒睡醒，這也已經是她吃的第三個了。

麵包烤的很脆，吃的時候會有喀滋咖滋的聲音，屑屑在長袍的領口處掉的到處都是。  
已經在喝牛奶的孫勝完無奈的拿起餐巾紙，像平常一樣準備幫自己的好友稍微整理一下，然而手才剛靠近長袍，空氣就像有一隻透明的手把自己用力扯開。

還沒來的及反應，更令人震驚的是接下來傳來的甜膩聲音。

「不准碰我的琪琪！」

兩人幾乎是同時轉頭，只看見平常一臉冷漠的雷文克勞級長一隻手插在口袋裡，另一隻手正拿著魔杖指著孫勝完的鼻頭。

「什麼…？」

康瑟琪以為自己還在夢裡，她用力的拍打臉頰。  
手背卻毫無預警的被另一雙手抓住，手腕被溫暖的指節圈住。

「你幹嘛打自己！」  
「這樣我會心疼。」  
下一秒是裴柱現精緻的臉放大了好幾倍，並拉住自己的手左搖右晃的。

「學…學姊…？」  
康瑟琪嚇到連嘴巴都合不攏，手上緊握沒吃完的小圓麵包，一愣一愣的，連尾音都在顫抖。

「嗯~什麼學姊。」  
「瑟琪阿，你叫我歐尼就好了，知道嗎？」

平常難以接近的冰山級長突然笑彎了眼變成甜度滿分的撒嬌女孩。

正要來找裴柱現一起去上課的朴初瓏直接發出了海豚音尖叫。  
隔壁長桌的金容仙更是直接把咖啡吐了出來，嚇得小一個年級的文星伊趕緊抽了幾張餐巾紙幫她把胸前徽章的金黃色小獾給擦乾淨。

「你今天會去練魁地奇對吧。」  
「我下了課後會去看你，要等我唷。」

康瑟琪到現在都還沒搞清楚狀況，雖然她不知道自己的臉已經不爭氣的紅了，像啄木鳥一樣不停的點頭。

裴柱現咧開嘴，似乎覺得康瑟琪這個樣子非常可愛，她揉一揉康瑟琪的黑髮，又忍不住捏了捏臉後才依依不捨的離開餐廳。

-

「瑟琪，小心！」

咻－  
這已經是康瑟琪今天第五次差一點被博格擊中。  
要不是孫勝完即時出手相救，她大概早就從高空中摔下去了。

身為一個打擊手，這非常不應該。

「呀！」  
「康瑟琪你到底怎麼回事！」

別看葛萊芬多隊長平常有A4紙片人的稱號，在球隊裡的威嚴可是不容質疑的，特別是聯賽就快要到了，脾氣更是暴躁。

可是康瑟琪真的沒辦法啊。  
我也很想專注，想好好打球阿！

可腦子裡都還沒從上午的情況緩過來，眼睛只要稍微瞥到觀眾席，就會看到雷文克勞的級長竟然舉著不知道哪裡來的獅院旗幟，笑盈盈地看著自己。  
無論球隊怎麼變化隊形，她只看著自己，眼神炙熱。

而旁邊的朴初瓏一臉哀怨的不停碎碎念，說著哪有級長不幫自己學院加油的。

在練完球後被裴柱現挽住手的康瑟琪終於後知後覺的想起來自己到底做了什麼事。

噢，天啊。  
真的成真了。  
自己送的那個背面煎到有點燒焦的椰子鬆餅，裴柱現真的吃掉了。

手臂被緊緊挽住，裴柱現幾乎整個人都倚在自己身上，屬於她清新的香氣讓康瑟琪連呼吸也變得紊亂。  
那些在教室走廊的盡頭偷看她的時光一下子變得好不真實。

「晚安，兩位。」  
回過神來只聽見胖女士低沉的聲音，不知不覺兩人已經走到葛萊芬多的交誼廳入口，而裴柱現仍然緊緊牽著她的手，衝著她傻呵呵的笑。

「學…學姊要先回學院嗎？有點晚了。」

「瑟琪阿。」  
「不是說好要叫我歐尼的嗎。」

「我…我…」

「歐尼。」  
康瑟琪低下頭，試圖掩飾自己發燙的臉，嘗試了好幾次才終於斷斷續續的開口。  
下顎卻被冰冷的指尖覆上，強迫被抬了起來。

在無數個夜晚想念的人，此刻竟用如此炙熱的眼神望著自己。  
裴柱現的眼睛很漂亮，康瑟琪想，甚至比夜晚在魁地奇球場看見的流星雨還要燦爛和明亮。

連呼吸都變得困難了，可接下來的事卻讓她差一點原地爆炸。  
裴柱現突然湊近自己的耳邊，而康瑟琪的耳尖因為過近的氣音快速染上緋紅。

「你好乖哦，瑟琪。」  
「你知道嗎？」

「我想親你。」

康瑟琪根本說不出話，裴柱現就已經踮起腳尖，雙手輕捧著她的臉啄了一下她的臉頰，悸動如果能夠量化，此刻就如同决堤的洪水，嘩啦啦的在康瑟琪的身體裡毫無章法的衝撞。

-

第五天了。  
我是說，是孫勝完獨自吃早餐的第五天。

孫勝完平靜的又喝了一口珍珠奶茶，看著不遠處的康瑟琪正和裴柱現你一口我一口的互餵荷包蛋。

才到不到五天，全霍格華茲的人適應的速度比想像的還快。  
再也沒有人敢靠近康瑟琪，除非你想在醫院廂房度過剩下的半個學年。

他們很快就變成人人稱羨的甜蜜情侶。  
但只有康瑟琪的心裡始終覺得怪怪的。

她很開心，真的很開心。  
甚至這五天是她人生中最開心的一段時光了。

和裴柱現手牽著手在校園散步。  
夜晚時在誰也不知道的角落看著星星。

這樣很好，好到不能再好了。  
可是總有哪裡怪怪的。

下午的課間在交誼廳休息時，她無意間瞥到孫勝完讀到一半的書籍。  
霍格華茲，一段歷史。

裡頭寫到關於意若思鏡的描述。  
外表與普通的鏡子無異，卻能照出內心深處最迫切，最強烈的渴望。  
上頭還有前幾任校長所下的註解，曾被譽為是世界上最偉大巫師的那位校長。

「世界上最幸福的人把意若思鏡當成普通的鏡子使用，也就是說，他在鏡子中看見的就是他自己。」  
「可假的，始終不會是真的。」

假的，始終不會是真的。

心裡一抽，康瑟琪把臉埋在手心裡，發呆了好一陣子。  
後來不顧孫勝完詫異的目光，獨自去了圖書館，待了一整個下午。

從圖書館見到康瑟琪的第一眼，裴柱現就知道有什麼發生了。

「怎麼啦，瑟琪。」  
一邊晃著康瑟琪的手，似乎是察覺到她今天的情緒不太對勁，畢竟他們已經在這條走廊來回走了三次了。

裴柱現的步伐停了下來，緊緊扣住她的手心，與她十指緊扣。  
掌心傳來的溫度讓康瑟琪的心跳又漏了幾拍。  
怯生生地抬起頭，康瑟琪瞳孔裡的光芒忽明忽滅的，似乎帶著不安。

「我有話想跟你說，歐尼。」  
「嗯？」

身後冰冷的牆壁突然傳來一陣劇烈的聲響，岩石像有生命一樣動了起來，整齊的向兩邊靠攏，並出現一個精緻的門。

「去裡面說吧，瑟琪阿。」

-

即使康瑟琪現在的心情非常緊張，她仍然覺得霍格華茲會有這樣的空間很神奇。

明明是夜晚卻有明亮的光線。  
深藍色的沙發，簡單又乾淨的家具擺設。  
還有不遠處的一張雙人大床，看上去十分柔軟舒適。

像是一個溫暖的家。

「所以，你要跟我說什麼呢？」  
裴柱現拉著康瑟琪的手在沙發上坐下，一邊說話一邊為康瑟琪整理了額前有些凌亂的劉海。

目光還是那麼溫柔。

康瑟琪低下頭。  
心中被酸澀充滿。

你對我越好，我就越是愧疚。  
也許從一開始，這一切就是錯誤的。

才剛開口，康瑟琪就忍不住哽咽。

「對不起。」  
「其實我…我做錯事了…」

「總之，這個，想給你…」  
康瑟琪從長袍的口袋拿出一小瓶晶瑩的液體，不顧裴柱現正要開口，她一鼓作氣的只是塞到她的懷裡。

「請你…待會一定要喝下…」

那是她在今天下午拜託魔藥學教授給她的－  
愛情魔藥的解藥。

「拜託了，歐尼。」  
康瑟琪咬著唇，一咬牙便把手從裴柱現的手心中抽離。  
看見裴柱現愣了一下，而康瑟琪旋即低下頭，即使勉強自己不哭出聲，身體仍不停的顫抖。

「可以跟我說這個是什麼嗎？」

而裴柱現只是離她更近了些，輕輕的撫摸著她的背，並稍微挪動了一下順勢讓她倚靠在自己懷裡。  
當然，如果這時候康瑟琪抬起頭，也許就會看見裴柱現眼底竟然帶著笑意。

肢體接觸只是讓康瑟琪哭得更厲害了。

裴柱現對她越是溫柔，她就越傷心。  
她不停抽泣，心底一股腦的把所有事情給說出口。

「我…」  
「其實我真的很喜歡你。」  
「很喜歡…學姊…」

「可是卻不知道怎麼接近你。」

「所以偷偷在給學姊的食物裡下了…藥。」

「嗚嗚…所以其實學姊這幾天會這樣對我…」  
「是因為...那個魔藥…」

「對不起…」  
「請學姊把這個解藥…我下午的時候拜託教授給我的…解藥…」

「請你喝下去吧。」

空氣沉默了幾秒鐘，裴柱現偏頭吻了一下康瑟琪的臉頰。  
聲音裡依舊帶著笑意。

「我不會喝的，瑟琪阿。」

康瑟琪猜想這大概是藥效的作用，她從裴柱現的懷裡輕輕掙脫，哭哭啼啼的不停搖著頭。

「你一定要喝，學姊…」  
「不可以不喝…」  
「我…再怎麼樣也不能…」

「瑟琪阿。」  
「這個是愛情魔藥的解藥，對吧？」

裴柱現又把康瑟琪重新撈回懷裡，這一次她抱得很緊，並把頭輕輕抵在她肩上。

「嗯。」

「喝下解藥，會解除原本魔藥的效力，你知道嗎？」

「嗯……」  
「所以我才－」

裴柱現不讓她把話說完，而是略為施力的捏了一下康瑟琪的手臂打斷她。

「還有，解藥阿。」  
「是在有喝下魔藥的情況下，才要喝的，你也知道嗎？」

\-------------------------------------------------------------

雷文克勞的交誼廳和葛萊芬多的很不一樣。  
牆壁上掛着藍色和青銅色的大面絲綢，整體而言更像是身處在天空，不但在天花板繪有星星，下面深藍色的地毯上也是。

角落的火柴劈哩啪啦的作響，而孫勝完只是強裝鎮定的站在沙發邊。

「級長，我不懂你的意思。」

挺直腰版，瞳孔有些晃動，這位雷文克勞的學姊非常有名，特別是康瑟琪已經無數次有意無意的跟自己提起，她大概隱約猜到，自己最好的朋友之所以這樣，並不是因為仰慕，甚至早就對這位到了喜歡的程度。

不過自己應該和她一點關係也沒有啊，究竟為什麼要在下課後派人特意把自己跟康瑟琪支開呢？

「我的意思很清楚，讓康瑟琪在下周的魔藥學課堂上第一名，並且在她得到獎品後讓她使用。」

「那怎麼可能！」  
「你知不知道康瑟琪的魔藥學有多－」  
但眼前的狀況完全令孫勝完摸不著頭緒，她驚訝的瞪大雙眼，可裴柱現只是冷靜的玩著手中的羅盤。

「我知道。」  
「知道的話還？」

「方法隨便你。」  
「恕我直言，這有可能違反校規－」

「我不在意。」  
「我在意啊！」

「我會給你報酬的。」  
「我才不要報酬！」

喂喂喂。  
你是級長，可我只是一個普通的二年級生耶！  
何況這怎麼想都不太正常吧？

孫勝完激動的音量有些放大，但裴柱現只是放下手中的羅盤，一臉冷漠的站起來，她的身高比孫勝完略矮一些，氣場卻十分強烈。

她冷冷的勾起嘴角，輕哼一聲。  
而孫勝完才不認輸呢。

「葛萊芬多該不會真的分不清楚正直跟愚蠢－」  
「雷文克勞該不會真的分不清楚智慧跟卑鄙－」

「你知道級長不只可以扣其他學生的分，也可以罰禁閉的吧－」  
「這是濫用職權－」

「所以你不願意？」  
「如果級長老是說這種荒唐的話－」

「說什麼也不做？」  
「不做！」

「真的不做？」  
「不做！」

「三個月的珍珠奶茶？」  
「OK！成交！」

「合作愉快。」  
「合作愉快。」

-

魔藥學的老教授拿出一盒精緻的鳳梨糖餅，那是他最喜歡的零食，他慢慢拆開包裝紙，想到了那天的情景，不自覺的咯咯笑起來。

「教授，下周三的課堂，您有教低年級的魔藥學吧。」

「啊、是的。」  
「怎麼了呀，柱現。」

「課堂獎品就定為愛情魔藥怎麼樣，教授。」

「哦？」  
「我很訝異聽到你這麼說。」  
教授用打趣的眼神望著裴柱現，而學生只是繼續整理書籍，回過頭來的表情十分冷靜。

「教授，聽說附近的森林裡，有很珍貴的龍血。」  
「我最近研究藥材時，碰巧拿到了一瓶呢。」

「但我實在不太會用到。」  
「我才在想，要不要乾脆送給別人呢？」  
「還是乾脆丟掉呢？」

親愛的。  
會讓你失去理智，魂不守舍。  
平常看似冷靜的人也會發脾氣，原本理智的人也會盲目，做出平常不會做的事情，讓人像變了一個人似的瘋狂。

那不是愛情魔藥。  
是愛情阿。

\-----------------------------------------------------------

剛洗漱過後的裴柱現坐回床上，伸出手輕柔撫著康瑟琪緊皺的眉間，戀人的表情隨之舒緩。  
看見康瑟琪微張著嘴的睡顏，裴柱現不禁輕笑一聲。

誰能想到當今法力最強的正氣師睡著的樣子是這麼可愛呢。  
就連護法也是一隻兔子。

不過自己也沒好到哪裡去，記得上次神奇動物管理控制司的朴秀榮，一臉震驚的說堂堂的魔法部長護法怎麼會是一隻那麼憨的熊？

寬鬆的睡袍因為康瑟琪翻身的動作散了開來，裴柱現盯著敞開的領口，脖頸處細嫩的皮膚能看見許多深紅色的痕跡，有些令人害臊。

裴柱現忍不住吞了一口口水，昨晚激情的畫面又在腦中重播了一遍。  
平常正氣凜然的正氣師被自己欺負到哭的樣子，每次都讓裴柱現近乎失控，感覺心底又躁熱起來。

嘴唇輕覆上第一個吻痕，像是小學時曾做過的連連看習題，裴柱現沿著脖頸到胸口的吻痕，輕吮著康瑟琪的皮膚表面，甚至微微伸出柔軟的小舌輕舔，而戀人扭動著身體，無意識間發出的嚶嚀更是誘人。

「歐尼…」

康瑟琪在半夢半醒之中費力的睜開眼，並胡亂的伸手想阻止在自己身上作亂的戀人，卻被拉過頭頂溫柔的扣住，睡袍的帶子被輕輕的抽起後在手腕上打了個結。

裴柱現跨坐在她的腰側，俯身吻了一下康瑟琪的額間，雙手開始不安分的在戀人的身體上遊走。

「瑟琪。」  
「你好像睡得不好，做夢了嗎？」

「嗯…」  
「夢到以前在霍格華茲…的時候了…」  
「嗚…輕點…」

康瑟琪的意識都還沒完全清醒，身體的反應卻很誠實，慾望每次都能被裴柱現輕易點燃，她很快就渾身發軟，一邊輕喘，一邊回想著過往的回憶。

「讓我想想...」  
「瑟琪應該是夢到...」  
「葛萊芬多的小學妹因為太喜歡雷文克勞的級長了。」  
「所以試圖用愛情魔藥誘拐她的那件事吧，嗯？」

裴柱現一邊說話，一邊故意湊近康瑟琪的耳邊，輕輕啄著戀人早已發燙的耳後。

「才不是…」  
「明明是雷文克勞的級長實在太喜歡…嗯…」  
「太喜歡葛萊芬多的學妹，所以才...嗚...」  
「想方設法的...哼...」

裴柱現忽然停下動作，凝視了康瑟琪一會，俯下身來緊抱住她。

「不過，康瑟琪。」

裴柱現的語氣有點嚴肅，被直呼名諱的戀人繃緊身子，有些緊張的輕輕扯住她的睡袍衣角。  
可年上的戀人只是調皮的輕咬了一下康瑟琪柔軟的耳垂。  


「每次想到，都還是覺得你送解藥給我…」  
「很善良。」  
「雖然我有時候會懷疑，我大概還是中了魔藥的毒吧。」

「哪還有什麼魔藥…亂說…」  
康瑟琪嘟起嘴攀住戀人的背，嗅了嗅她頸間的香味，想到自己那一晚在萬應室哭到停不下來的樣子，原本就漲紅起來的臉頰又更紅了些。

裴柱現只是捏了捏戀人的臉頰，笑的開懷。

「葛萊芬多真的很笨呢。」

「你啊，康瑟琪。」  
「就是我的愛情魔藥。」

-

「霍格華茲的信來了，說好今天要陪我去斜角巷的哦！」  
「我要買新的掃帚！還要買一套新的長袍跟－」

剛起床的金藝琳在客廳拿著貓頭鷹剛送來的信，蹦蹦跳跳的正準備敲響主臥室的房門。

卻聽見裡頭傳來令人害羞的喘息聲和細碎的呻吟。

反應很快的縮回手，金藝琳在原地翻了一個大白眼。  
昨晚還不夠嗎，一大清早的這兩人真是…

然後像是反射動作一樣的拿出自己的魔杖，抵在腦袋上點了一下。

魔咒學的教授很疑惑，原本期待魔法部長和正氣師的孩子會展現出什麼樣超出同齡的咒語。

但唯一拿手的卻是如何讓自己聽不到任何聲音的靜音咒？  
真是太奇怪了。


End file.
